Won't Speak!
by candyland7
Summary: At the end of the Giant War Nico isn't talking, to anyone. He clings to Percy like a toddler clinging to his mother. No one knows what to do about it and what happens when Thalia comes into the picture? Pairings: Percabeth, NicoxOC, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo. Rated T for safety sake.
1. The beginning

**Me: This is the story I was talking about in chapter seven in Sibling Love…**

**Thalia: Oh, is this the one where Nico?**

**Me: Yeah, now shush.**

**Nico: I'm not sure I will like this will I?**

**Me: Probably not.**

**Thalia: Where's Perce?**

**Nico: On the couch… never mind.**

**Percy: *rolls his eyes* I'm right here you guys, I've been sitting here since she turned on the microphone.**

**Thalia: Really?**

**Percy: Yep!**

**Nico: Can I sleep? It's past my bedtime.**

**Me: You have a bedtime?**

**Nico: Yeah, Aunt Sally's strict.**

**Percy: *rolls his eyes again* Duh, she's my mom.**

**Me: Where's this going?**

**Thalia: Who knows?**

**Me: Nico, before you sleep can you do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: *yawns* No… *drifts off***

**Me: *grabs Nico before he falls to the ground* Okay then… Percy what about you?**

**Percy: Give me Nico… I'll take him to bed, Thalia will have to do it.**

**Thalia: Thanks Perce, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Percy: Welcome Thal's. *Carries Nico to the couch***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Giant War had ended hours earlier. Percy had gotten through with a broken arm and leg, Annabeth had gotten a gash in her forearm but was fine otherwise. Thalia got a concussion and Jason had a rolled ankle. Leo had a dislocated shoulder and a lot of scratches, Piper got a gash on her forehead and a broken wrist. Frank was knocked unconscious near the end and Hazel had a broken ankle. Tiana, Percy's full blood younger sister, had gotten out with no physical scars but she was staying with Poseidon, Nico was pulled off of the battle field by Percy near the middle for an unknown reason. He seemed to be in shock and Percy returned later with a dead hunter that had dark brown hair and olive skin. No one knew who she was, but they were sure that Thalia would.

Sadly though, the Hunter's left immediately after the war, in order to continue hunting. It warmed Percy's heart to see the older hunters pick up the injured younger ones and take them away. He limped over to the temporary infirmary; it was white with a golden lyre on the tent flaps. The flag was fluttering gently in the breeze. He opened the tent flaps and Will Solace immediately ran over and pulled Percy to a table.

"Later Will, where's my cousin?" Percy asked, he remembered saying the same thing to Jake when Annabeth was injured during the Titan War.

"Percy, Nico's fine. We need to treat your injuries," Will countered pushing Percy onto a white cot.

"I'm fine Will," Percy complained trying to get up, "I'm more worried about Nico then my injuries."

Will ignored Percy and waved over a daughter of Apollo, her name is Ella, and had her hold Percy down. After getting checked on, feed ambrosia, and got casts put on; Percy was finally allowed to leave… as long as he stayed in a wheelchair. Percy wheeled himself into Nico's separated room from the others. It wasn't really a room because he was only separated by a white sheet that was suspended from the infirmary's roof. Nico was in the same state as he was when Percy brought him in, staring at the white wall with his dark eyes silent.

"Nico?" Percy asked wheeling next to Nico's gray hammock cot thing, "Are you okay?"

Nico didn't respond and Percy looked into his cousins dark brown eyes. They were filled with every emotion Nico had kept hidden behind a wall; pain, misery, hurt, and broken trust. Every single dark emotion was in his eyes. Percy flinched and sighed, Nico had been through to much. And judging by the girls injuries, she was tortured to death in front of Nico. What was even worse was the girl reminded Percy painfully of Bianca. He couldn't even imagine how hard it was for Nico to watch.

"I'm going to take that as a no, come on. We're leaving on the Argo II and you are coming with us," Percy said putting a hand on Nico's knee.

Nico looked up and Percy wheeled backwards, waiting for Nico to follow. He got up and slowly walked after Percy. Nico's movements were robotic, as though he had no emotion left, which was probably true. Percy wasn't wondering why his cousin was silent, the pain was probably too much for Nico to handle. The walls had been held up to long and they had finally been broken. Everything he had held in had finally come crashing down and it had been fresh to.

"Bye Will, we're heading to the Argo!" Percy called out to Will, "Hey Ella!"

Ella waved to him and Percy ran into Tiana on the way out. She smiled at him and Percy stopped. Nico was gripping Percy's arm tightly and Tiana raised a dark eyebrow at that. You see, Tiana usually doesn't talk. Most people can understand what she says with her eyes.

"I'll explain another time. Visit okay?" Percy asked.

She nodded and dove into the calm sea. Percy wheeled up the gangplank that Leo attached when they landed. Nico followed, close behind. Annabeth was the first to notice them, her gray eyes sparkled. Her forearm was wrapped with white gauze. Walking over, Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and gave Nico a one armed hug. He didn't respond, causing Annabeth to frown and turn to Percy. He mouthed 'later' and wheeled over to the rest of the seven. They were all sitting around the dining watching the sun set behind Camp HB, setting beautiful colors of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. Frank had finally woken up but he had a splitting headache. Hazel's ankle was wrapped, mostly because they had run out of ambrosia. Piper's wrist had a cast on her wrist and white gauze wrapped around her forehead. Leo's shoulder had a tight wrap on it, but his scratches were gone.

"Hey guys!" Percy said perkily.

"Hi Percy, you're perky," Jason laughed.

"Ugh, guys I have a headache," Piper complained, "Can you please keep it down!"

"Sorry Pipes," Jason apologized kissing the top of Piper's head, "We'll be quieter."  
Piper huffed, "Good."

Percy rolled his eyes and patted Leo on the back as he wheeled past. Leo winced, as the pat jolted his injured shoulder, and fake glared at Percy. Who mockingly put his hands up in fake surrender and laughed. Nico didn't even roll his eyes, like he usually did when Percy did something stupid. Percy sighed and wheeled next to Annabeth, planting a kiss on her tan cheek.

"So, are we just going to sit here or are we actually going to do something?" Percy asked wheeling back in forth in his blue wheelchair.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, "Of course we're doing something. Why else would we be here?"

Percy shrugged, "To make sure that we all made it through maybe? I don't know, I'm a seaweed brain."

Percy smirked and Annabeth laughed at him. Nico stood close behind Percy, kinda like a puppy following it's master. No one commented on it, though a few gave Nico and Percy confused looks. They ignored them all, especially Jason's. His icy blue eyes continued to glance at the two of them.

"Okay, what are we going to talk about then?" Percy asked tossing blue popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Where did you get popcorn?" Leo asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Anyways, let's get this meeting started!" Jason said rubbing his hands together.

"You guys are too loud," Frank complained covering his ears.

**Me: Poor Piper… and Frank.**

**Thalia: When do I come in?**

**Me: Eventually.**

**Nico: She's not going to take that as an answer.**

**Thalia: Ding, ding, ding we've got a winner.**

**Percy: Shut up Thal's, it's getting annoying.**

**Me: Percy's got a point, now will you guys just all stop talking!**

**Thalia: But don't you need us to do reviews?  
Me: Yes, so Thalia ask for reviews and then you must all be quiet.**

**Thalia: Great, please review… I want to come in soon!**


	2. THALIA!

**Me: I'm back!**

**Thalia: Oh great.**

**Percy: Yeah…**

**Nico: *Bangs head on a table that he found***

**Me: *sighs* This is just great.**

**Percy: You trapped us here! Bill and Tim won't let us leave!**

**Me: *smiles happily* Then they're doing their jobs.**

**Nico: *pouts* I don't want them to do their jobs! I want to leave!**

**Me: No. Not until this chapter is done.**

**Thalia: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's, now write author write!**

**Me: Pushy…**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It's been a week. A week since everything had happened. Nico had only spoken a few words to Percy since then. Usually it was just one word, but it was enough to describe what he needed or felt at the time. Percy was trying to get him to talk more, but didn't push it to much. He felt that if Nico wanted to talk, he would when he felt like it. And Percy knew that Nico had been through so much that it probably put him through a lot.

Nico was sitting on the couch staring at the blank T.V. Percy watched him for a while before going to make them something for lunch. He had just gotten out the flour and milk, since he was making pancakes, when he heard a knock on the door. Percy was on his way to the door when the person knocked again, more urgently this time. He was just about to open the door when the door was flung open. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Thalia, her clothes and body was sparking and her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed shocking him.

"What?" Percy asked pulling her to the kitchen.

She turned around, as though looking to make sure that no one else was there but them. Thalia turned back to Percy, a little less angry but still upset.

"You know what I mean," she growled.

Percy stared at her blankly before realization dawned on his face. Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes.

"I thought you knew," Percy replied sighing.

"Well I didn't!" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy quickly covered her mouth and glared. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. He slowly drew his hand from Thalia's mouth. Narrowing his eyes, Percy gestured to the living room. Nico was still staring at the blank T.V, but his posture was tenser than it was than before, as though he was waiting for someone to jump him. Thalia's blue eyes softened at the sight and turned to Percy. His sea-green eyes were filled with sadness. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. The sea prince turned to the daughter of Zeus.

"I was kicked out of the hunt," Thalia sighed, "Artemis said that my brothers needed me. She wouldn't explain, but when I went to camp Annabeth told me."

"And then you came here," Percy finished rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, to help."

Percy didn't respond, but went back to making pancakes. He put in the blue dye and started putting them on the pan. Thalia watched, slightly worried, she didn't know how good Percy's cooking is. She knows Sally's cooking is the best though. Walking into the living room, Thalia watched as Nico's posture tensed up at her footsteps. She put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know of her presence.

"Hey Nicky," Thalia whispered, "Mind if I sit down."

He shook his head and Thalia sat down on the beige couch next to the Underworld child. Percy watched this from the kitchen; he wasn't going to tell them that he was done cooking. Not yet at least, he wanted to see if Nico talked to Thalia. She put an arm around Nico and ruffled his hair. After a few minutes Percy sighed, Nico wasn't going to talk to Thalia. Not today at least.

"Lunch is ready!" he called.

**Me: Sorry about the short chapter. Having a bit of writers block for this story, even though I know how it's going to end.**

**Thalia: Is Nico ever going to talk to me?**

**Nico: I've been talking to you…**

**Percy: I think she means in the story.**

**Me: Eventually.**

**Thalia: Okay then.**

**Me: Nico! Ask for the reviews!**

**Nico: Fine, please review. Maybe then this story will get updated faster.**


	3. Fire! Cyclops! Fred!

**Me: Well, this is the next chapter... yeah I'm sleepy was up till four last night. Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Wow, this is short.**

**Me: Just do it...**

**Percy: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

They woke up the next morning and Percy, Thalia, and Nico were in the kitchen trying to make something for breakfast. Sally and Paul were supposed to come back from Montauk today. They were all still in their PJ's and were hoping that nothing bad happened, but of course something just had to go wrong.

_"__Percy! Help!" _

"Thalia?" Percy asked turning to the paling daughter of Zeus.

"Percy, that wasn't me…" Thalia said.

"Nico?"

Nico grabbed Percy's arm tighter and shook his head. Turning around, Percy pushed Nico behind him. There was a grinning Cyclops there.

_"__Poor Percy, trying to protect everyone," _The Cyclops jeered.

The Cyclops' mouth opened and heated up. A column of white flames shot out of his mouth and Percy dove through it. Nico and Thalia ended up on the other side of the fire, towards the door. The fire alarms were going off and he heard people shouting and running through the building. Thalia was holding onto Nico's arms and asking Percy a silent question.

"Go!" Percy shouted, "Get out of here, and take Nico!"

"NO!" Nico shouted.

Thalia grabbed Nico from running towards the flames. Percy rolled out of the way from another wave of white flames. He gave Thalia a pleading look and, with tears in her eyes, Thalia pulled a struggling Nico out of the burning apartment. Percy watched them before getting jarred back to reality when the Cyclops sent a blast of flame at him.

He didn't move fast enough. The flames caught him, and even though he was fire resistant, the flames were so hot that he got burnt.

"Hey Big Ugly!" Percy called wincing in pain from the burns, "Come and get it."

_"__Perseus Jackson, baiting me won't work," _the Cyclops said.

"But it will distract you."

_"__What?"_

While the Cyclops was distracted; Percy charged through the flames and stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach, twisted, and watched as it burst into dust. He breathed in the dark smoky air and coughed. Percy hadn't realized that the entire apartment was on fire. Everywhere he looked there was smoke and flames. The burning ceiling creaked and fell down. He rolled out of the way, but he had breathed in so much smoke Percy fell to the floor unconscious.

***After Thalia pulled Nico out of the Room***

They mixed in with the pajama wearing mortals. Nico had stopped struggling, but was holding Thalia's arm so tightly it hurt. She had to lead him through; hopefully not getting knocked over in the process. They got outside and turned around to see flames eating it up. Hearing their names, Thalia and Nico turned around. Sally and Paul were pushing their way through the crowd to them.

"What happened, where's Percy?" Sally asked in a frenzy.

Nico buried his face in Thalia's arm; she dimly registered the wetness seeping through her pajama sleeves. Thalia numbly pointed towards the burning building. Sally paled and Thalia picked up Nico… she didn't feel like bending down to comfort him.

Sirens wailed in the distance, slowly coming closer. They all turned and watched as a bright red fire truck pulled up. Immediately a bunch of firemen jumped out and started to put out the fire.

"Go inside, see if anyone is stuck," the Chief Fireman ordered.

That reminded Thalia of Percy, she looked around hoping to see her cousins smirking face. She walked up to the fireman and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and she was facing a chiseled face and dark blue eyes. He looked so serious that Thalia was startled at first.

"Excuse me sir, but my brother was in the building and I didn't see him leave our apartment. I don't see him out here either," Thalia said.

"Can you describe your brother, I'll have my men look for him in there," The firemen answered creasing his brown brow.

"He's around six-one, has messy black hair, and sea-green eyes. He's seventeen." **(A/N after the Giant War)**

The fireman said something into his walkie talkie thingy and told Thalia to stay. Nico had stopped crying and was now gripping Thalia's arm and watching as the fireman kept getting calls. Sally and Paul had walked over to stand by them. The fire chief was talking in his walkie talkie and continued to order the men. Eventually he came over.

"We found him; he's coming out now," the Fire Chief said frowning, "Has a lot of burns and inhaled a lot of smoke."

Thalia breathed a sigh of relief and Sally smiled gripping Paul's hand. The Fire Chief wasn't done though.

"There's a high chance he'll have terrible asthma now from how much smoke he inhaled, the roof barely missed his leg when it caved in. Seems as though some powerful being was on his side," the Fire Chief winked at them before walking off.

Thalia ran off to the white ambulance, pulling Nico behind her, and stopped when she saw Percy covered with angry red burns and bleeding scratches. He was hooked up to oxygen with a sandy haired male doctor standing above him. Thalia immediately let go of Nico's hand and ran forward.

"You idiot," She muttered.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"Not you, him… Apollo?" Thalia asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shh, I'm undercover. Call me Fred," Apollo smirked, "And I know all and see all, decided to repay my debt from him saving Arty."

"Fred?"

Nico came up and stared at the lifeless Percy. Thalia pulled Nico close and watched as Percy was loaded into the ambulance, red lights flashing. Apollo clambered in with Sally not far behind. Paul took them to the blue Prius and they climbed in. Thalia kept a hand on Nico the whole time.

***Time Skip!***

Thalia and Nico were sitting on white chairs in Percy's hospital room. He was awake and was waiting to get discharged from the hospital. Nico was drifting off and Thalia was trying to keep him awake, knowing that she would have to carry him to the car. Thalia kept complaining about how there was too much white in the hospital room and it was hurting her eyes.

"Shut up Pinecone Face, some people do like white," Percy replied, "Now shush, Nico's falling asleep."

"I don't want him to," Thalia complained, "You're still healing from all the burns so that means I'll have to carry Nico to the car."

"Such compassion," Percy said sarcastically, "You care so much."

"I know right!"

Sally walked in frowning. She smiled at the argument and Thalia sighed, realizing that Nico had fallen asleep. Thalia picked up Nico and walked outside. Percy followed them laughing silently. She nudged him, causing Percy to gasp in pain and Nico to stir slightly. He drifted off again, Thalia sighed. She wished he had woken up, Nico might be light for his size, but he was still heavy.

"He's heavy," Thalia complained.

"Hey, don't complain. I've had to carry him more times then I can count," Percy replied.

They climbed inside and set Nico in the back. Thalia put a blanket over him then climbed inside the car. Driving off, Percy and Thalia kept talking to each other in Ancient Greek. At least until Percy decided to switch to Latin, confusing the daughter of Zeus entirely.

"Percy?" Nico asked sitting up.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" Percy asked turning around.

Nico nodded and Percy reached over and ruffled Nico's dark black hair before he turned around and waited to get home.

**Me: Have nothing to say still. Thalia ask for reviews.**

**Thalia: Have Nico.**

**Me: I don't care! Someone just do it!**

**Nico: Thalia.  
Thalia: You suck, please review... then the author can sleep.**


	4. Trust, Seven, Swim

**Me: Well, this is the next chapter.**

**Nico: No? Really?**

**Me: What's with you and sarcasm today?**

**Percy: Don't ask, I think someone took a grumpy pill.**

**Thalia: Percy, you're not helping.**

**Nico: Ughh!  
Me: I'll be back.**

***Walks off***

**Percy: Soo, how's the weather today?**

**Thalia: Seriously Perce?**

**Percy: I feel awkward!**

**Nico: So you're going to ask about the weather… gods.**

**Me: I've returned.**

***Stabs needle in Nico's arm and injected the liquid. Catches him as he falls backwards***

**Percy: What did you do?**

**Me: Sedated him… what don't give me that look!**

**Thalia: I really shouldn't be surprised at what she did.**

**Percy: Good point.**

**Me: Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Why me?**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Percy: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy managed to heal completely from the burns when he got home. Mostly because he took a shower and stayed in until it healed completely. Nico and Thalia were in the living room, watching the black T.V. Percy walked in and looked between the two and the T.V.

"What are you watching?" Percy asked sitting down.

"Nothing…" Thalia replied turning towards him, "I couldn't find the remote."

"You do know… never mind."

Percy found the remote under the blue couch and turned on the T.V. they started watching Finding Nemo. Mostly because it was a kids show and second because Percy wouldn't change it, much to Thalia's annoyance. Nico curled up on the couch, watching the show with no emotion in his eyes. Percy turned towards Thalia and she shrugged.

"Let's pop some popcorn," Percy suggested.

"Uh no," Thalia replied, "I'm going to fall asleep."

Sally watched this from afar.

"How could you fall asleep?" Percy asked pretending to be hurt.

"Nico's asleep," Thalia answered gesturing to the Son of Hades.

Sure enough, Nico was curled up with his head on Percy's lap. His pale face was peaceful and calm that Percy and Thalia smiled at each other. He was healing, slowly, but he was healing. They decided to let him sleep, but sadly when Percy shifted Nico's dark eyes fluttered open. He seemed on edge and Thalia slowly calmed him down. Percy had been having her learn to comfort him.

"Hey Nico, calm down," Thalia said softly, "You're at Aunt Sally's, Percy is here with me."

Nico studied Thalia for a moment before slowly letting himself relax. Percy smiled at Thalia who returned it. Nico curled up next to Thalia, who was shocked but gently put an arm around him. Smiling, Thalia held Nico close.

"Thalia," Nico whispered.

She looked down at him, "Yes?"

Nico snuggled closer to Thalia, as though telling her he was comfortable with her now. Percy beamed at Thalia, who was smiling happily. **(A/N I really have no clue where I'm going with this…) **Percy frowned at how frightened Nico looked at the moment. Even with Thalia holding him, Nico was looking at the wall blankly with fear in his dark eyes. It wasn't normal for him to show emotions.

"We should go to camp," Percy decided, "The others have been bugging me about how he's doing. Especially Hazel, she seems to IM me every five minutes."

"Tomorrow we will leave, after lunch," Thalia agreed.

"Camp?" Nico asked looking up.

"Yeah, you're going to see Hazel and the others again."  
Nico nodded and curled up next to the daughter of Zeus. Thalia unconsciously pet Nico's head, pushing his brown hair out of his pale face. Nico closed his dark eyes at Thalia's touch.

***Time Skip to Next Day on the Way to Camp***

Nico looked out the window. Watching the trees and bushes pass by. It was a blur of green and brown. Percy was driving his own blue car, it's a SUV. He pulled into the driveway to camp. Maybe, seeing the rest of the seven will help out Nico. At least that's what Percy hoped. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition. The cousins get out to be immediately crowded by the other seven, Nico griped Thalia and Percy's hands tightly. Warning them that he was slightly overwhelmed.

"Whoa," Percy said, "Guys!"

They all stopped and Hazel hugged Nico, who hugged her back. Much to Thalia and Percy's surprise and happiness. Frank and Leo smiled at Nico, who didn't meet their eyes. Jason gently put a hand on Nico's shoulder and Piper tried to meet Nico's eyes. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and smiled at Nico. He didn't respond to any of it but Hazel's hug.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do? We have the rest of the day," Percy said putting an arm around Annabeth and ruffling Nico's hair.

"We could go into the woods," Jason suggested, "Or the beach… but I can't swim."

Percy looked at Jason, "You can't swim?"  
Jason blushed, "Dude! I grew up at Camp Jupiter, I never got taught how to swim. Besides I'm the son of Jupiter, water is not my forte."

Percy smirked, "Get dressed in your bathing suits! We're going swimming."

Jason groaned as Piper pulled him away and the others ran off. Annabeth kissed Percy before running off to get changed. The cousins changed and made their way to the beach, where everyone was waiting.

Annabeth was wearing a gray two piece, Piper a red one piece, Leo flame patterned swim shorts with a Camp HB shirt, Hazel was wearing a gold one piece, Frank was wearing green swim shorts and a purple Camp J shirt, Jason was wearing sky blue swim shorts with a dark blue shirt, Thalia was wearing a pure black two piece, Nico was wearing black skull swim shorts and a black shirt, Percy was wearing green swim shorts and a white shirt.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I can't swim!" Jason exclaimed throwing his towel at the son of Poseidon.

"You'll be fine," Percy waved of Jason, "I won't let any of you drown."

Jason rolled his eyes and Nico sat down at the edge of the surf. The waves tickled his toes and Jason tried to sit down in the sand, but Percy dragged him out into the water. Nico looked up and watched as Percy tried to teach Jason to swim. Thalia was laughing the whole time and she pulled Nico into the water. Startling the son of Hades.

**Me: This is a shorter chapter.**

**Percy: I don't care.**

**Me: So Nico's asleep and Thalia is in the bathroom… Percy ask for reviews.**

**Percy: Please review… maybe Jason will learn to swim.**


	5. Quest

**Me: This chapter is pretty much just going to be the beach scene, maybe a little bit of Nico/Thalia/Percy cousin fluff.**

**Percy: Okay… is Jason going to learn to swim?**

**Nico: Why did you have to ask that?**

**Me: Yes, and you're teaching him.**

**Jason: Crap.**

**Percy: Come on Jason, Thalia swims.**

**Thalia: So?**

**Piper: Don't worry Jason, Percy won't let you drown.**

**Percy: Really?**

**Piper: *Glares at Percy while Jason stares at him with wide eyes***

**Percy: I'm just joking Jase, calm down.**

**Me: I really don't care, now Piper do the disclaimer.**

**Piper: Crap, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico watched Percy trying to teach Jason to swim. It was kinda funny, mostly because Percy kept laughing and Jason kept splashing Percy with water whenever he went under. Thalia swam around Jason, bugging the Son of Jupiter. Piper was trying not to laugh at how miserable Jason looked, though the fact that Leo was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face was not helping.

"Come on Jason, just kick your feet," Percy said.

Hazel was riding a grey dolphin Frank and stopped to see how Jason was doing. Percy had the water let go of Jason once he was doing the motions and he immediately went under. The water immediately pulled Jason up and he spluttered out salt water and glared at Percy, who was laughing at him.

"Jason, you are un-teachable," Percy laughed.

Jason spit out a stream of salt water in Percy's face.

"Come on Jase, that's un-sportsman like," Percy said pushing him into the water and swimming off.

Jason came up and spit out a stream of water. Thalia pulled Jason into the shallow end and splashed Nico, who was sitting down waist deep in water. He turned up and took Thalia's tan outstretched hand. She gently led the Son of Hades deeper in the crystalline water. Percy smiled at the two and took Nico from Thalia.

"Come on Nicky," Percy said swimming backwards.

"Percy," Nico complained.

Hazel smiled at Nico, who grabbed Percy. Thalia swam behind Percy and jumped on his back. Nico smiled and Frank turned human so that Hazel was on his shoulders. It took Hazel a little to figure out that Percy's white shirt was soaked and see through because of it. Annabeth swam over and kissed Percy's wet cheek.

"This is fun," Annabeth sighed, "You should come over more Seaweed Brain."

Thalia fell backwards and landed in the crystal water. Percy turned behind him and smiled at Thalia, who was smiling at him from under the water. She turned her head to the side and paled before swimming upwards rapidly. Percy looked to the side and immediately pulled out Riptide, which was in his swim short pocket. Standing there was a blue and green monster that was dripping green muck and had seaweed stuck in its scales. Percy was the only one with his weapon at the moment since his always appeared in his pocket.

"How did it get through the borders?" Jason asked grabbing his _gladius _from the sand.

"Don't ask me!" Percy replied propelling himself upwards.

Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed her mace canister from the ground. It transformed into a spear and she watched as the others all grabbed their weapons.

"So much for a calm day at the beach," she sighed before charging.

The others followed her example and charged. They were losing, probably because the monster was in its home territory or the fact that they were unprepared. Both ways, Jason got knocked out early in the fight and Piper had to take him to his towel and find some ambrosia that they brought. Frank had transformed himself into a shark and was biting its legs, sadly though the monsters blood was poisonous in the water so the demigods (that weren't children of the sea god) had to leave. Around them the water had transformed into a poisonous green and they could tell fighting the monster was taking a toll on Percy.

"Get the monster out of the water!" Annabeth screamed.

Either Percy hadn't seen her or the roar of the monster had drowned her out, since he continued fighting. As though she was cued in, Tiana burst from the water and landed on the back of the beast. It startled Percy so much that he got clawed in the chest with the monsters black claws and red blood dripped from his torn up chest. Percy shook his head and crawled to meet his sister. Tiana stabbed the monsters head and summons an axe from her necklace. Percy cut of the monster long tail, it spouted green poisonous gunk from its tail.

"Gross," Percy muttered.

Tiana chopped the head of with her celestial bronze axe before returning her weapons to her necklace. The monster disappeared into sea silt and the water transformed back into its crystalline state. The demigods sighed in relief and Tiana hugged Nico tightly before going back under the sea. **(A/N did anyone else start singing Under the Sea here… cause I did) **Percy looked at the ripples which were the only indication that Tiana was there recently. Thalia shook her head.

"That girl is one of a kind," She mumbled before pushing Percy into the water, where his blood changed the water from clear to red.

"How bad is that wound?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I'm not too worried, and the water should heal him."

"Yeah should."  
Piper gestured to the chest wound; it showed no indication of healing. Annabeth frowned and was about to get into the water when Percy stopped her.

"Any sharks nearby will come see where the blood is coming from. They won't hurt me but they will hurt anything else that gets in the water," Percy warned.

All the demigods took a step away from Percy, but Annabeth. She got into the water anyways and didn't even worry about the fact that any sharks within a hundred mile radius will be coming this way. Percy shook his head at her and kissed her cheek, despite the fact that he was losing a lot of blood.

"Okay, first of all. Why isn't the water healing you?" Thalia asked, ignoring Nico's tight grip on her arm.

Everyone, including Percy, looked towards Annabeth. Her gray eyes seemed to be racing a hundred miles per hour and everyone could see the gears turning in her head. A few dorsal fins appeared on top of the water racing towards the couple.

"Uh, Percy," Hazel warned.

He understood and placed Annabeth on his lap, hoping that she wouldn't mind a few blood stains.

"We should really get you to the infirmary," Frank added not taking his eyes off of the sharks that were surrounding Percy and Annabeth.

Percy looked down and understood, seeing that his chest only seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Standing up, Annabeth pulled Percy to his feet and they walked slowly to the sand. Percy's blood stained the sandy ground. Nico had buried his face in Thalia's chest; the blood was bringing back terrible memories. She seemed to understand and continued to comfort him, while watching as Percy and Annabeth made their way to the infirmary.

"So," Thalia started, "Do you think the claws were poisonous?"

Jason turned to his older sister, "Probably," he sighed, "I hope he'll be okay."

"It's Percy. He might be a Kelp Head, but he always pulls through."

Thalia followed the blood stains on the ground to the infirmary. She was about to open the door when Chiron walked out with Will Solace.

"Sorry Thalia, but no one is allowed in," Chiron said.

She tightened her grip around Nico, "Why not?"

Annabeth came out, her gray eyes fresh with tears. The rest of the seven exchanged worried looks. Thalia looked down at the mess of dark hair before looking up at Chiron.

"Call a counselor meeting," Chiron told them, "I'll explain then."

Thalia frowned, but soon all the counselors were all seated around the Ping Pong table with Praetor Frank and Praetor Reyna also there. Jason was there for some unknown reason. Nico was standing in the shadows of the room. You could only see him if you looked straight at him, so must where startled when they saw him.

"Okay," Chiron started, "Now that you're all here…"  
"Wait," Clarisse said, "We don't have Prissy."

"That's what the meeting is about; Percy has been injured terribly by an unknown creature. We need a quest."

The demigods all looked at each other.

"Thalia should lead it," Jason suggested, "She's the closest, other then Annabeth, to Percy."

"I don't want to go on this quest," Annabeth said, "Percy needs me."

Chiron nodded at the blonde haired daughter of Athena. The others frowned at that and turned to Thalia, who nodded.

"I'll lead it," Thalia sighed, she turned to Rachel who passed out.

Green smoked poured from her mouth and her eyes opened, glowing a bright green.

_Lightning, Bones, and Jewels will go far_

_To the sun that waits at the top of Myanmar_

_Mountain peak will hold the cure_

_But avoid the moor_

Rachel fell to the ground and Thalia blinked a few times. She looked around for Nico, but couldn't see him. Hazel looked pale and Frank was squeezing her hand tightly. Thalia sighed and turned back to Chiron.

"Looks like it says who I'll pick," Thalia said, "Hazel and Nico."

"Where is Nico?" Hazel asked.

Everyone looked around and Thalia sighed.

"I'll find him, Hazel get ready. If anyone see's Nico tell him that we're leaving for Sally's to get packed," Thalia told them.

They nodded and dispersed, until it was only Thalia, Hazel, and Frank still in the room. She turned to Chiron.

"How long do you say we have?" Thalia asked, dreading the answer.

"A week at most," Chiron sighed.

Thalia nodded, "We leave as soon as possible. Hazel be ready to go at moment's notice."

Hazel nodded and went to go get ready. Thalia got up and found Nico where she knew she would find him, at the beach. Normally, they would find Nico at a cemetery, but Thalia guessed that Nico would want to be near the sea. She sat down next to him and watched the sea, it seemed to be raging. There were more waves and it was higher than normal. The sky was dark and stormy. Thalia figured it wasn't safe to stay on the beach; Poseidon was obviously upset that his son was dying.

"We should go," Thalia said, "Come on Nico."

**Me: Well, this was longer than I planned. Poor Percy…**

**Percy: How could the water not heal me!**

**Thalia: That's what I've been wondering.**

**Nico: I don't know.**

**Me: The poison in the claws was like the poison with the pit scorpion, it was just too strong.**

**Percy: Oh…**

**Me: Yeah. Now Nico ask for reviews.**

**Nico: Please review, maybe Percy will get healed.**


	6. Myanmar

**Me: I'm not going to kill Percy! People have already threatened me.**

**Nico: Good.**

**Percy: If she wanted to kill me would I be here right now.**

**Me: Yes. But I'm not going to kill you; I would never split up Percabeth on purpose.**

**Annabeth: On purpose…**

**Me: Oh be quiet.**

**Nico: You told Annabeth to be quiet…**

**Percy: And she didn't kill you.**

**Thalia: You ma'am are a miracle worker.**

**Me: I thought you were going to say sir.**

**Thalia: You would kill me off.**

**Me: I'm trying to clean up my act, so probably not. The most I would do is put you on time out in a corner.**

**Thalia: Huh.**

**Percy: This is new.**

**Nico: I like it.**

**Me: Aw! Group hug!**

**Nico, Percy, Thalia: No.**

**Me: Fine, do the disclaimer… I'm in the mood for candy.**

***Leaves to go get candy leaving the group behind***

**Nico: Does anyone know how to turn this off?**

**Annabeth: No, I could probably figure it out though.**

**Backup Computer: You have to do the disclaimer then it will automatically shut off.**

**Percy: Who said that?**

**Backup Computer: I did.**

**Thalia: Who are you?**

**Backup Computer: I am the Backup Computer, also known as BC; candyland7 set me up to come out whenever she leaves.**

**Nico: Oh, that makes sense.**

**BC: Do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Me?  
BC: Yes.**

**Nico: Fine, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico watched silently as the trees whisked past. They were on their way to the Myanmar, a mountainous republic in southeastern Asia on the Bay of Bengal, to the highest mountain there. Thalia was driving a rental car that they bought with some jewels that Hazel had summoned. He was sitting in the front seat, for some unknown reason, watching the landscape. Hkakabo Razi, the highest mountain, came into view in the distance. It had an evergreen forest on it, behind it laid the sun not yet at the mountain peak.

"We need to get to the top when the sun is at Hkakabo Razi's peak," Thalia explained.

"Shadow travel maybe?" Hazel asked, "We won't make it there hiking."

"Who knows," Thalia replied, "We should at least try to hike up."

"Excuse me," a lady at the front desk said, "But you need to pay."

Hazel and Thalia turned to each other, seemingly communicating with the other. Nico frowned and studied the lady more. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail with a brown baseball cap over it, she was wearing a park ranger uniform with a logo he couldn't read, and brown hiking boots. The lady's eyes were a grayish silver color. Narrowing his eyes at the lady, Nico couldn't help but feel that he knew her from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Nico asked surprising the girls.

"Can't you read boy?" The lady responded.

He shook his head and Thalia sighed.

"We have dyslexia," Thalia replied, "We can't read, and I'm pretty sure my little brother can't read anyways."

"My name is Diana," the lady answered sighing, "Now either pay or leave."

Thalia snapped her fingers before anyone could do anything, a small breeze came through her fingers and covered Diana and the mortals behind them. Nico suddenly tensed and gripped Thalia's arm tight. She frowned and looked down towards him before turning back to say something when she found out the Hazel had already dealt with it and ushered them in. Once inside they ran towards the mountain and started climbing without the equipment they need.

Nico trailed behind most of the time, unless Thalia and Hazel stopped before walking again. Thalia eventually just grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The sun was nearing the peak of the mountain, and they had to stop for a break. Hazel grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him to his feet. Walking higher up, they realized that they wouldn't make it in time. The golden sun was

"We'll have to shadow-travel," Hazel wheezed.

Nico shook his head, telling that he didn't have enough energy. Hazel sighed and stopped. She knew that they wouldn't make it in time. Looking around for Thalia, she came face to face with a Cyclops. Thalia was nowhere to be seen. Hazel pushed Nico on the ground and drew her sword. Growling, Nico rolled over and pulled out his midnight black sword. Rolling to the side, Hazel stabbed her sword in the Cyclops side and twisted. The Cyclops burst into a sandy dust and they both got showered in it.

"Thalia?" Nico asked looking around, "Thalia!"

Hazel frowned and turned towards Nico. He was looking around in fear. She too, turned around to find the lost Daughter of Zeus. Oddly enough, no matter how hard they looked. They couldn't find a single sign of her, not even a lock of her raven black hair. Nico was looking around in terror now, Hazel mildly understood. Percy was gravely injured and Thalia was now missing.

"Nico," Hazel said softly, "Calm down, Thalia's probably okay, just out of earshot."

Nico shook his head, tears silently cascading down his pale face. Running into the woods, Nico looked around for Thalia. A glimpse of black, and then Nico was gathered into Thalia's arms. Hazel ran up behind to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Thalia's electric blue eyes.

"I thought I heard you calling me," Thalia explained, "It turned out to be a Cyclops."

Hazel frowned, "You didn't check to see if we were ahead of you?"

Thalia shook her head, "Nico was behind me, not in front like you. I thought he had gotten lost."

Hazel looked back up to see the sun almost touching the peak; they had a few more minutes at best. Thalia understood.

"We need to shadow travel," Thalia sighed, "Nico."

The dark haired boy looked up and nodded. Grabbing both the girls' hands, he shadow traveled to the top. Just in time too since the golden sun had reached the very peak. Looking down at the valley, they saw that the sun had bathed everything in a golden light.

"Pretty isn't it?" a voice asked behind them. **(A/N would have stopped here but it was only 784 words…)**

Thalia instinctively turned around brandishing her spear and pushed Nico behind her, almost causing him to fall off the edge. Hazel pulled out her golden sword and pointed it at the intruder's neck. The Daughter of Zeus recognized the sandy hair and blue eyes so she put down her spear and lowered Hazel's sword.

"Apollo," Thalia sighed, "Nice to see you again. Now how do we heal Percy?"

"Straight to the point sweetheart," Apollo frowned, "And I would be more worried about how to heal you at the moment. Percy is in New York but I can heal you know and still tell you where to get the cure."

Nico frowned and Hazel opened her mouth to say something but Thalia cut her off.

"I'm perfectly fine," Thalia replied, "Percy is in more danger than I am. Now where is the cure?"

"All things come with a price; my price is for you to live," Apollo responded, "That is a life threatening injury."

"Apollo," Thalia warned.

Apollo ignored her and ripped open her black jacket that had been zipped up, Nico and Hazel's eyes widened in shock when they saw Thalia's blue shirt. It was stained red with blood, coming from her side apparently. Thalia frowned and glared at Apollo with her electric blue eyes as Hazel gripped Nico's shoulder tightly. His eyes had gone glassy at the sight of the blood.

"Thalia," Hazel warned.

The daughter of Zeus turned and Hazel finally realized how pale she was. Thalia's freckles stood out very obvious on her face. Before Hazel could do anything, Thalia's electric blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, showing the whites of her eyes. Nico closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in Hazel's chest. Thalia fell backwards into Apollo's waiting arms. Hazel felt Nico's tears wet her golden shirt and turned to Apollo.

"Heal her," Hazel begged gripping Nico tighter to her.

***At camp***

"Chiron!" Annabeth screamed running into the living room of the Big House.

"What is it my dear?" Chiron asked turning his wheelchair around.

"It's Percy, he's getting worse," Annabeth cried, "I don't know what to do."

Tears streamed from her gray eyes. Chiron quickly wheeled into the infirmary with the Daughter of Athena trailing behind. Lying on the bed, Percy was pale and clammy with perspiration on his forehead. Writhing around on the bed, Percy's face was contorted into one of pain. Chiron knew that anymore nectar and ambrosia would burn the son of Poseidon into ash. He turned to Athena's daughter.

"We need water," Chiron said, "Annabeth go get some water from the ocean."

Annabeth nodded and ran off, with a wooden bowl in hand. Chiron turned back to the son of Poseidon and re-wrapped his bandages. Annabeth returned with the bowl full of sloshing salt water. He quickly put Percy's hand in the water. They watch as Percy slowly calmed down and his pale face becomes peaceful. Annabeth took a shaky breath and Chiron frowned.

"Chiron, it's been five days," Annabeth sighed, "How long will it take for them to get back?"  
"I don't know my dear. Sadly enough, Percy only has one more day to live," Chiron replied.

"But, you said a week," Annabeth exclaimed, "Two more days…"

"My dear, Percy has gotten worse and that seizure he just had taken up a lot of his energy. The type that he couldn't afford to lose."

Annabeth looked at the sleeping Percy and went to his side before bursting into tears.

**Me: Sad.**

**Percy: Please stop trolling the reviewers!**

**Annabeth: She's becoming like Uncle Rick.**

**Me: That's the best compliment you could give me! And I'm just giving suspension.**

**Nico: Sure.**

**Thalia: That's what you're doing.**

**Me: Weird… whatever.**

**Percy: Nico… be careful.**

**Nico: Why?**

**Percy: Just do it.**

**Me: Okay! Nico ask for reviews.**

**Nico: Oh, I get it now.**

**Percy: Run Nico RUN!**

**Me: I don't suggest you do that.**

**Nico: Please review, good bye!**


	7. Percy's Dead?

**Me: I got Nico back! He's kinda tied up at the moment; if you know what I mean.**

**Percy: I'm sure they do.**

**Me: Also, I am so sorry for the late update. My dad kinda chose to ground me.**

**Thalia: I'm sure he had a good reason.**

**Me: *Shrugs* If you think so.**

**Percy: I do think so.**

**Thalia: Everyone does.**

**Me: Thank you so much. Please note the sarcasm.**

**Percy: Sarcasm noted.**

**Me: Percy, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer… why is Nico so silent.**

**Percy: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's, I think he fell asleep.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico was hyperventilating and Hazel had no clue what to do. She knew what hyperventilating was and that if Nico didn't stop he could pass out and become light headed. Apollo was busy healing Thalia, her wound was pretty deep, and the best Hazel could do was try to comfort him.

"Hazel, you have less than a day to get the cure," Apollo informed her stanching the bleeding in Thalia's side, "I can send you there but you'll have to find your way back."

Hazel frowned, "What about Nico?"  
Apollo looked at Nico and the back at Hazel.

"I'll watch him," Apollo said before snapping.

***With Hazel***

Hazel said a few words that would have gotten her mouth washed out with soap when she reappeared. Her stomach was flopping and bile rose up. Getting a hold of herself, Hazel looked around for anything that could be the cure. She walked around the tip of the mountain. A family with a brown hair and brown eyed ten year old boy speaking in Burmese. They seemed to be arguing and she walked right by them. She saw red hang gliders next to them. The little boy was strapped in already and the mother and father were fighting.

Then she saw the cure. In a knothole in a tree was a small golden vile filled with clear liquid. It was near the middle of the tall tree so Hazel had to climb. Getting a good grip was easy, getting up was the hard part. She nearly fell a few times and barely managed to wrap her hands around the golden bottle. Looking around, Hazel saw that in the direction that the small family was heading was Hkakabo Razi. The only way across was through the moor, and they were told to avoid that.

Hazel thought about shadow traveling for a moment, but she wouldn't have enough time if she made a mistake. Besides, she needed to get back to Thalia and Nico. They had started this quest together and that's how they're going to finish it. Maybe she should call Arion, but that would still mean going through the moor. Hazel went through all the options in her head, none of them would work. The only way to get there was to fly or shadow travel. Flying is not a good idea, being a daughter of Pluto, and she's not good at shadow travel. That was and always will be Nico.

"Dad, please help me get back to Thalia and Nico," Hazel begged.

Nothing happened.

Hazel frowned and started pacing when suddenly a big dog jumped out of the shadows. On instinct, Hazel drew her imperial gold sword. She was tackled and covered with dog slobber. It was only then she realized that the dog was Mrs. O'Leary. She had only met the puppy, as Nico and Percy called her, a few times and she had never ridden her. Thankfully, Mrs. O'Leary got off and Hazel still had the golden vial.

"Hi girl, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked petting her behind the ears.

Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and nudged Hazel towards her back.

"You want me to ride you?" Hazel asked.

Mrs. O'Leary nodded and Hazel climbed on; only slightly scared since she had seen Percy riding her before. Percy. Her heart clenched slightly, remembering how terrible he looked when she left on the quest. Hazel was determined to get the vial to Percy, even if it meant losing her own life. Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the shadows and reappeared next to a now conscious Thalia and sobbing Nico.

Apollo was gone and left the two behind. Thalia was coaching Nico back into a normal breathing pattern, which was working so far.

"I've got the cure," Hazel breathed, "We need to get back to Percy. Apollo said something about less then a day."

Thalia paled, "The flight would be to long. It's over sixteen hours."

"Sixteen hours and thirty-eight minutes," Hazel agreed, "We'll have to shadow travel." **(A/N I actually looked up the flight time. And that's with no delays.)**

"How, Nico can't take us all," Thalia replied before she whispered so that only Hazel can hear, "And especially not like this."

"Mrs. O'Leary can take us. All aboard!"

They all clambered on, Nico in the front and Thalia in the back. Bounding in the shadows, they reappeared right outside the boundaries of camp. Hazel checked her pocket to make sure the golden vial was there. It was. She jumped off of Mrs. O'Leary and ran inside camp. Thalia and Nico weren't far behind. They didn't stop to say hello to anyone, which there was barely anybody roaming around. And the few that were look sullen and depressed.

They finally got to the infirmary and saw that Chiron was over Percy, putting cool washcloths on his forehead. Percy looked terrible, he was pale and clammy, sweat pouring from his forehead, and his face was scrunched up in pain. Annabeth looked up when they got in, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks had tear stains running down her face.

"Chiron," Annabeth said her voice choked with sobs.

He turned around and Hazel forced the vial into his hands. Thalia was holding Nico, who was poking at the ground with his feet. Chiron opened Percy's mouth and poured the liquid into his mouth. They waited and nothing happened. Chiron left the room, not looking at any of them. Annabeth started sobbing and buried her face in Percy's chest. The room was silent, except for the occasional sob and sniffle. Nico forced himself out of Thalia's arms and ran off, to Zeus knows where.

"Nico," Thalia said looking after him.

Hazel shook her head, "Let him be alone for a bit."

"Let who be alone?" a weak voice asked.

They all turned and saw Percy weakly sitting up. Annabeth held him close and sobbed into his chest.

Percy frowned, "What happened?"

"You nearly died," Thalia growled, "And now Nico just ran off."

The Daughter of Zeus walked forward and slapped Percy. He held his cheek gently, cupped it in his hand. Annabeth glared at Thalia, who shrugged in response. Hazel paced.

"I hope someone found Nico when he ran off," Hazel grumbled, "Who knows where he could be?"

As if on cue, which it's possible he was, Jason walked in holding Nico. Nico was sobbing in Jason's chest. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Percy awake. Thalia quickly ran over and took Nico from Jason. The son of Hades continued to sob, this time in Thalia.

"Nico, calm down. It's alright," Thalia comforted.

Nico shook his head.

"Nico," Percy called, "Come here."

Nico looked up in shock and ran towards Percy. He sobbed in Percy's chest. Percy held him close, comforting him. Eventually, Thalia sat down on a small wooden chair next to Nico and Percy. Jason had left with Hazel, probably to tell them that Percy's alright and that the quest has returned. Percy pulled Nico next to him on the bed and gently rocked Nico back and forth.

"I'm sorry Nico," Percy murmured.

When Nico didn't respond in any way, Percy looked down and realized that he had fallen asleep. Percy frowned and turned towards Thalia.

"How long has it been since Nico last sleep?" He asked gently rubbing Nico's back.

"I think it's been a few days," Thalia replied, "I tried to get him to sleep and he wouldn't. "

Percy nodded and watched as Thalia started falling asleep herself. Soon Annabeth was also asleep and next thing Percy himself knew, he was also asleep.

**Me: You guys thought that I was going to kill of Percy didn't you. Many of you probably also wanted to kill me.**

**Nico: I wanted to punch you.**

**Me: You did punch me!**

**Nico: So what. *Shrugs***

**Percy: You don't punch people.**

**Thalia: Like you don't bite people.**

**Nico: I've only bitten you once Thalia.**

**Thalia: No you haven't, it was like ten times you have bitten me.**

**Percy: Nico!**

**Nico: What? She put her fingers in front of my face when I was hungry.**

**Me: You're starting to sound like me. Whenever someone puts their fingers in front of my face I bite them… most of the time it's just a fake nibble. Now someone ask for reviews.**

**Nico: I volunteer Thalia!**

**Thalia: I volunteer Nico!**

**Percy: I volunteer those two!**

**Me: Okay, then it's Thalia and Nico.**

**Thalia and Nico: Crap. Please review.**

**Thalia: Oww! Nico you bite me!**


	8. Reactions

**Me: Well, this took a while to update.**

**Nico: No kidding.**

**Thalia: It wasn't as long as one time.**

**Percy: That one took forever!**

**Me: Oh my gods, just… do the disclaimer. One of you guys. I don't care who just do it!**

**Percy: Nico!  
Thalia: Nico!**

**Nico: Percy!**

**Percy: Majority rules, Nico is doing the disclaimer.**

**Nico: NOOOO!**

**Thalia: YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!**

**Nico: *pouts* author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy found himself waking up whenever as much as Nico's breathing patterns changed throughout the night. Darkness had fallen not long after they fell asleep. Chiron had come in sometime throughout the night and put Thalia in a bed in the infirmary. She was still recovering from her injuries. Percy was thankful that Chiron had decided to leave Nico alone and not move him.

The moon glowed faintly and shone through the infirmary window. It bathed the room with its light and Percy felt Nico grip his shirt tightly. At first, Percy thought that Nico just was dreaming. Until Nico shifted completely and his breathing pattern changed slightly, as though Nico had held his breath. Opening his eyes, Percy looked down and rubbed Nico's arm before pulling him closer to his body.

"Percy?" Nico asked softly.

"Yes Nico?" Percy responded looking down at the Son of Hades.

Nothing else was said from the boy. Percy shifted and Nico looked up, a few tears shone in his eyes. It said more than words could at the time. Not like Nico has said much lately anyways. Percy took Nico's hand and put it on his own chest, where his heart was; beating normally. Next, Percy set Nico's head over his chest, so that Nico's ear was over his heart.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._

"My hearts still beating," Percy whispered, "I'm still alive."

Nico nodded, but didn't say anything. He was still listening to Percy's heartbeat. Not long after he drifted off, Percy watched Nico's breathing for a while before allowing himself to start to drift off. A few times he woke up again, from Nico shifting or a breathing difference.

Thalia woke up the next morning to find herself still in the infirmary, but on a comfy bed this time. It was better than the wooden chair that was for sure. She turned towards her left to see Percy sleeping peacefully with Nico's head on his chest. Percy's shirt had been changed from the torn bloody one he had on earlier to a white T-shirt. For the first time, Thalia realized how small Nico really was. Even with his head over Percy's heart, Nico didn't even reach Percy's ankles, he barely reached the Son of Poseidon shins. If Nico's head wasn't on Percy's chest he would barely pass the Sea Prince's shoulders.

Nico's face was peaceful, but still looked slightly troubled. His eyes were rimmed with a reddish color, but it was slowly going away. Thalia wanted to wake up Percy; but at the same time she didn't. Percy looked peaceful and she might wake up Nico on accident. Turned out she didn't have to, Percy woke up soon. He made eye contact with her.

"Nico?" she asked sitting up.  
"He's fine," Percy replied rubbing Nico's arm.

Nico stirred slightly before opening his dark eyes, no one said anything for the longest time. Thalia looked down at Nico, he was staring at the wall silently. Percy got up and all three of them walk outside. There, they found the rest of the seven sitting in a circle. Playing what seemed to be Would You Rather.

"Would you rather be a male in a females body or be a female in a males body?" Jason asked.

"Probably male in a females," Percy said walking up, "What did I miss?"

Annabeth got up and slapped Percy hard, "You scared me!"

Tears were in her gray eyes before she hugged Percy tightly. Percy let go of Nico's hand to hug Annabeth back. Then Thalia looked towards Jason. Confusion was written across her face.

"Jason? How did you find Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Sit down, it's a long story," Jason replied.

***STORY/FLASHBACK THINGY***

Nico ran out of the infirmary, tears were flooding his eyes. Percy was dead, at least it seemed that way. Tears were clouding his vision, making it hard to see in front of him. Eventually, he ran into someone. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw blue eyes. Nico recognized them as Jason's.

"Nico? What's wro-" Jason got cut off.

Nico had hugged him tightly, sobbing into his stomach (mostly because he was short) and Jason put an arm around him awkwardly. Piper and Leo both looked at Jason. Shrugging at their looks, he rubbed Nico's back. They all feared the worst, that Percy was dead. Piper covered her mouth, before leaving quickly. Leo meanwhile was just staring off to the distance, nothing showing through his brown eyes.

"I should get him back to Thalia," Jason said softly, "They're probably in the infirmary…"

Leo nodded, "I'll go find Piper."

Leo ran off, leaving Jason steeling himself outside the door of the infirmary. Once he opened it however, Jason found that Percy was sitting up in bed. That just made him confused, if Percy was sitting up. Why was Nico in tears?

***END OF STORY/FLASHBACK THINGY***

Thalia punched Percy, "That was because the cure didn't work right away and Percy looked like a pale dead idiot."

Percy rolled his eyes, an arm around both his cousins with Annabeth sitting on his lap. The others started to laugh, but most of it seemed to be forced. Thalia suddenly paled. Nico seemingly understood, with Hazel, and the two girls exchanged looks.

"Uh Percy, we might want to go visit Aunt Sally," Thalia replied, "She's kinda worried sick."

**Me: Uh oh angry Sally.**

**Percy: Gods, she's going to kill me.**

**Me: Probably not, she'll hug you to death and then push you away and start yelling you at how irresponsible you were.**

**Thalia: It sounds like you speak from experience.**

**Me: No… at least not that I remember.**

**Nico: Please review, maybe the authors memory will get better.**

**Percy: Not likely.**


End file.
